Cat Tricks
by Rekkashinenforever
Summary: Inu-Yasha and the gang encounter a strange demon who wants the Tetsusaiga in exchange for Shikon shards. Who is she really? And why does she want the sword? *FINISHED*
1. Scent of a Shard

*Disclaimer* Just to let everyone know, I do not own the Inu-Yasha characters or storyline. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I do, however, own Nekoiya and Tsume.  
  
Author's Note: This story is sort of set in #11, before the group encounters Kohaku again.  
  
The sun shone down on five people walking toward a village. Birds flew overhead. Villagers called cheerfully to one another, and the oxen lowed happily. It was a peaceful scene, nearly perfect except for one thing.  
  
"Inu-Yasha! Put Shippo down this instant!"  
  
Two of the members of the group were demons, not humans.  
  
"Then tell the damn fox to stop biting me!"  
  
.And were always fighting.  
  
"I mean it! Put him down or I'll say the Word!"  
  
The dog-demon growled but dropped the little furball in a heap on the ground. The kitsune sat up and fluffed out his tail, smoothing it out from the unwanted attentions of the other demon. The girl in the sailor fuku sighed and rolled her eyes to the heavens in exasperation. The Buddhist monk and the demon-huntress pretended to ignore everything in favor of the village in front of them  
  
"So that's Kaede-sama's village?" asked Sango, directing her question to Miroku. The other three were squabbling again.  
  
Miroku nodded, pausing and leaning on his long staff. "Yes," he replied, while pummeling his brain for a more intelligent reply. He came up with one. "That's where Kikyo and Inu-Yasha had their fight, and she pinned him to the tree-"  
  
Bonk.  
  
"Who gave you permission to tell that story, monk?" snarled Inu- Yasha.  
  
Kagome grabbed Shippo off the ground to save him.  
  
"Come on," she said. "We're all tired and hungry, so let's just go to Kaede-sama's house and rest there. Good idea?"  
  
The others agreed unanimously.  
  
"So how's the Shikon jewel looking, Kagome?" asked Kaede, once they had all been fed. Kagome took the jewel out of her shirt and held it up. Kaede nodded approvingly. "Good job," she told them all, "but I'm afraid things will get a little harder. There's a demon in the next village asking for you. For Inu-Yasha, specifically."  
  
He perked up a little at that, then thought of something. "It wouldn't happen to be my damn brother, would it?" he demanded with a growl.  
  
Kaede shook her head. "It's a female cat-demon. She says she wants to talk to you." She paused, and then added reluctantly, "Something about jewel shards."  
  
"SIT!" yelled Kagome to stop Inu-Yasha from leaping out the door right then. He plummeted down to earth with a thud and lay there, snarling softly under his breath.  
  
Sango stretched. "How about looking at it in the morning?" she asked. "I want to sleep."  
  
Inu-Yasha opened his mouth to protest, but one look at Kagome's face made him close it. 


	2. On the Road Again

The next morning dawned bright and early. Miroku rolled over in his sleep and cursed mildly when a sunbeam hit him square in the eye. He got up and looked around. Sango.Kagome.Shippo.Kaede-sama.but where was Inu-Yasha? Miroku walked out the door and looked up into the first tree he found. There he was, sitting there, but not sleeping.  
  
"Don't you ever fall out?" yelled the monk, and was rewarded when Inu-Yasha leaped and swore.  
  
"Dammit, Miroku, why did you have to creep up on me like that?"  
  
Miroku chuckled and leaned on his staff, grimaced when it hit him in the ribs and went to lean against the tree. "It's fun," he explained, and heard the demon swear again. Then, in a more serious tone, he asked, "So do you have any idea who this cat-demon is?"  
  
Inu-Yasha muttered, "Fun, my ass," before leaping lightly out of the tree- fifty feet in the air-and landing equally lightly next to the monk, who tried to look as if this happened every day. "No, I don't have any clue. I can't remember meeting with a cat-demon, female or otherwise. I wonder what she wants."  
  
"I guess we'll have to ask," was Miroku's philosophical reply, and they went back to the hut to eat breakfast.  
  
  
  
"TWO DAYS?!"  
  
Kaede nodded. "Yes. Two days on foot."  
  
Inu-Yasha cursed very colorfully for about a minute. Sango looked up from eating her rice and raised an eyebrow. Not having been with them for very long, she still had to get used to his sudden outbursts. Not that she didn't have those moments, too.  
  
Shippo glanced up from his bowl, swallowed his mouthful, and said, "Well, we can fly can't we?"  
  
"Who's the we?" shot back Inu-Yasha. "Besides, I am not-" he broke off as his eye fell on Kirara, who was calmly sitting next to her mistress. "Sango," he said, "how many can she carry?"  
  
Sango thought about it. "Two or three, including me," she answered.  
  
"Could she keep up with me?"  
  
Another raised eyebrow. "Could you keep up with her?"  
  
Grr. "Well, we'll have to see, won't we?" he said.  
  
"Fine," was the calm reply, "but I want you to have Miroku with you. I don't trust him!"  
  
  
  
They made it to the other village in only half a day's straight flying. Sango and Kagome rode on Kirara, while Miroku and Shippo hitched a ride on Inu-Yasha's back. It was then that they discovered there was a sixth member of the group.  
  
"Myoga!" said Shippo, staring at the tiny flea-demon who had just bitten him. "Where did you come from?"  
  
Myoga huffed and said importantly, "I have traveled a while in my time-"  
  
"-When not running away," interrupted Shippo.  
  
"-And I might know this cat-demon, whoever she is."  
  
".And if you don't, you'll hide somewhere safe," finished Miroku disapprovingly.  
  
"I never said that!"  
  
"But we all know you would," accused Inu-Yasha.  
  
The girls were already at the village gates. It was a large village, not a hut-and-rice-paddy place like Kaede's village, but a nice, large one. They stopped at the gates, turned to ask the boys where to go, and discovered that the boys were thirty yards away, arguing. Again.  
  
"Don't they ever stop?" asked Sango.  
  
"Not that I've seen," answered Kagome.  
  
"Mrrow," said Kirara helpfully.  
  
Unknown to them, a villager raced inside one hut to whisper to its occupant. The occupant nodded and said, "Good. Send them in."  
  
"All of them?"  
  
"All of them."  
  
----------------  
  
How do you like this story so far? Please R&R! Next chapter you actually meet this mysterious cat-demon! 


	3. Nekoiya

"So where do you think we should go?" asked Sango when the group had gotten together again. They all stared vaguely at the houses and pointed in different directions. Inu-Yasha finally solved the problem by grabbing a nearby person.  
  
"Oi, you. Where's the cat-demon?"  
  
"Inu-Yasha!" cried Kagome helplessly, and pried the unfortunate man out of the demon's claws. "I'm so sorry," she said to the surprised villager. "Um, do you know where the cat-demon is?"  
  
"That's just what I said!"  
  
"But in a nicer tone," Miroku told him.  
  
"Feh."  
  
"You're in luck," said the villager, paying no attention to the rips in his shirt. "The demon you want came in just three days ago. She's waiting for you all. Please follow me." He set off at a brisk pace, not noticing that two of the members of the group had shorter legs than the rest.  
  
They came to a totally unremarkable hut which looked like all the other huts in the village. Their guide gestured for them to enter, and then left.  
  
It was light in the hut, light and sunny. The only occupant in it was seated across the banked fire from the group. It was a woman with long black hair that came to her waist and lovely, green-gold eyes. She was wearing a black Chinese-collared garment, with the slit going from the neck across to the left shoulder and down. Her crossed legs revealed that she had on white pants and knee-length boots. There was a sword slung across her back. She barely looked up when they entered.  
  
"So you are Inu-Yasha." Her voice was emotionless, but musical. Gold rings glittered in the lobes of her pointed ears. "My name is Nekoiya, and I have come to make a trade with you."  
  
The half-demon was confused. "What do I have that you want?" he asked.  
  
Nekoiya's lashes barely fluttered. "Your sword." She ignored the intake of breath from all the group members and continued, "Your sword for four shards." They gleamed rainbow on her outstretched palm.  
  
It was all Inu-Yasha could do not to snatch the shards from her hand that instant. He could feel Myoga trembling on his necklace, and waited for the flea to say something. It didn't take long.  
  
"Beware, Lord Inu-Yasha!" whispered the flea. "I've heard of her. She's an assassin as well as a demon, has knives hidden all around her body and knows martial arts. Don't make any hasty moves!"  
  
Meanwhile, Nekoiya was finally looking up, gazing at Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo in turn. Eventually she said, "I don't know how all those demons lost to you. The only full demon with you is the kitsune, and he's only a baby." Shippo stiffened up indignantly at this. "A monk, two girls, a kitsune, and a half-breed have killed all those demons." She smiled a little, but it was a cruel smile. "Maybe I'll try you out later."  
  
Miroku was taking this hard. "They aren't just any two girls!" he said, feeling obliged to say something on their behalf. "Kagome is a reincarnated priestess and Sango is an expert demon-hunter."  
  
The cat-demon glanced at the two girls, who were making angry shushing motions to Miroku, of which he was taking no heed. "They must be pretty powerful," she replied, contradicting herself. "Must be bad to get on their bad side, eh?"  
  
"Yes, you have no id --" Miroku's sentence was cut off as Sango grabbed him and Kagome slapped her hand across his mouth.  
  
"You should go out and think about this," said Nekoiya indifferently. "It seems like an important decision. Go."  
  
The monk sat down next to her. "One moment. You are *so* pretty, even if you are a demon --"  
  
"And what is that supposed to mean?!"  
  
"Um, so, will you bear my child?"  
  
"GET OUT! NOW!!" 


	4. Decisions, Decisions

Author's Note: *This* means italics.  
  
"I don't believe that sleazy monk," spat Sango irritably as she watched Miroku eat some of his rice. "Asking a demon! An assassin demon! He has some nerve. He's lucky he didn't get his head ripped off. Baka." She attacked her own bowl as if it were Miroku's head instead.  
  
Shippo sat on Kagome's knee and played with Myoga. "You have to admit, he must be desperate," he said, while seeing how many times the flea could be squished before he fainted. So far it was up to ten times.  
  
Inu-Yasha sat with his back to the group, silent and thinking. He gripped the Tetsusaiga as if Nekoiya would appear and rip it from his grasp any minute now. He badly wanted the shards to become a full demon, but he also wanted the sword to fight off enemies. What did a full-demon want with a sword that wouldn't work in her hand? That made him think. If -- *when* he became a full demon himself, he wouldn't be able to use the Tetsusaiga either. But was it worth four shards?  
  
Kagome crept up to him, leaving Shippo to lean on Kirara instead. "What'cha thinking about?" she asked softly.  
  
"Should I really do it?" he said, as if to the air.  
  
"It's your choice," said Kagome helplessly. "It's your sword and your jewel. The only stakes here are yours. How badly do you want the jewel? How badly do you want the sword?"  
  
He looked at his claws. "I got along pretty well without it, but it *has* helped. . ." He paused, unwilling to admit that the sword had been damned useful. Shrugging off that thought, he added, "I wonder what she wants with it, anyway. Full demons can't use it."  
  
***********************  
  
"I can't believe that sleazy monk," spat Nekoiya to a shadow in front of her. "Did you hear him? Asking me if I wanted to bear his child. He has some nerve. Asking a demon! As if I would want to be the mother of a halfbreed. Baka. He's lucky I didn't jut take his head off." She sharpened her claws viciously on a stone.  
  
The shadow detached itself from the wall and came closer, revealing a short, toady-looking demon with a tall staff adorned with two heads. "The lord would be pleased if you killed them, but getting the sword would be fine anyway." He looked curiously at her. "How do you plan on holding it? It scorched my lord's own hand, and it was my lrod' own father who created it."  
  
Nekoiya grinned a feral grin and reached into a cloth sling next to her, pulling out a pair of gloves. Jaken stared, fascinated. "What are those, my lady?"  
  
"Special gloves," she replied. "They were created from the Stone Demon's own hide, and make my hands as invincible as his skin. Only Sesshomaru- sama's pride would be hurt, going into battle with protection from his own weapon, right? You know him better than most."  
  
Jaken sighed as he picked up one of the gloves, only to have it snatched from his grasp. "Yes, he would. That, and the Demon Fever has really gotten to him. He's started having hallucinations. Tsume is up all night keeping him quiet."  
  
"Tsume?" Nekoiya sat stiff, her back as straight as the Staff of Heads. "Not. . .not Tsume Hantaa?"  
  
"The very same." The toad looked up. "Do you two know each other?"  
  
Nekoiya hissed between her teeth. "Yes, unfortunately. When did she appear?"  
  
Jaken looked thoughtfully at the ceiling while thinking. "About. . .about a day after you left. My lord was very pleased. Do you two not like each other?"  
  
Nekoiya nearly backhanded the little toad, but remembered that he was Sesshomaru-sama's chief servant (ugh, he could have picked better). "No. Not at all. Tsume was always jealous of me, and instead of trying to outdo me she tried to make me fail. If she's here, then she's up to no good."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Shut up!" Now she hit him. "She's going to upstage me. She's going to take the Tetsusaiga to Sesshomaru-sama instead of me!"  
  
********************  
  
Author's Note: Tsume Hantaa means, I think (last time I looked) "Clawed Hunter." And Nekoiya is a combination of Neko and Yasha (Cat Demon for those who don't know Japanese). How do you like the story so far? Please R&R!!!!!! 


	5. Tsume

The next afternoon, the sextet. . .  
  
"A-HEM!" said Myoga loudly.  
  
Excuse me. The next afternoon, the septet wandered from the hut they had stayed in over to the hut Nekoiya stayed in. Inu-Yasha was first, holding his sword instead of wearing it at his waist. They cautiously opened the door-drapes and peered in.  
  
"You're here!" A clawed hand grabbed the dog-demon's arm and yanked him inside with surprising strength. The others followed. Nekoiya stood near the door, her hand holding onto Inu-Yasha's arm. Standing, she proved herself to be an inch or two taller than him. He held out the Tetsusaiga even as she handed over the Shikon shards.  
  
"Um, what do you want with his sword?" ventured Kagome. Nekoiya whipped around to stare at her.  
  
"None of your business! Now I must be going." She leaped straight up, through the roof, her fist punching an opening in it. Kagome watched as a shadow leaped with her, turning to look at her with slitted eyes. They looked familiar. . .  
  
"Jaken!" she screamed.  
  
"What?" everyone demanded, except Sango, who asked, "Who?"  
  
"Jaken," said Kagome. "He went with Nekoiya. She was working for Sesshomaru all along. It was a trap!"  
  
Inu-Yasha shook himself. "Well, what are we waiting for?" he snarled. "Damn her, she's not getting away with this! Come on!"  
  
  
  
Nekoiya hurtled along in the air, humming to herself. Jaken rode on her back, clinging to her sword. She couldn't believe she had gotten the legendary Tetsusaiga this easily! Sesshomaru-sama would be pleased.  
  
Suddenly another shape darted out of the trees and barreled straight into Nekoiya. The demon cat kept her death grip on the sword, while drawing her own sword from her back. Her attacker glared at her, dressed in a tattered, ripped red kimono embroidered with birds. Her shoulder-length auburn hair was done up in a bun on her head, and her light blue eyes had a maddened look to them.  
  
"Tsume!" said Nekoiya and Jaken at the same time.  
  
"Nekoiya!" said the other demon. She flexed her claws. "I've come for the sword."  
  
"Fat chance. I got it, I deliver it, and it was my job to begin with."  
  
Tsume stepped closer. Her hands opened and closed spasmodically, as if she could feel the sword in them already. "Oh, not anymore. The lord, in his delirium, entrusted the job to me, personally. He is expecting the Tetsusaiga delivered in my hands alone. Now give it to me!"  
  
"Bitch!" snarled Nekoiya. "Taking advantage of him while he's ill."  
  
A toss of her head was all Tsume's reply. "You would have done the same," she snapped.  
  
Jaken cowered in the grass as the two prepared to fight.  
  
---------------------------  
  
Ha-ha! Chapter Five is done now. Kinda short, I'll admit, but the next one will be longer. I think. Anyway, thanks all for reading it!!! 


	6. Arguments

Hello, hello, my loyal readers! ::Looks around, sees one or two people:: Who am I kidding? What loyal readers? Except for Chavi West-Wind; thank you very much, Chavi-chan! But enough griping and raging and yelling about how little people read my stories. On with the show! Or. . .on y va, in French!  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
The group flew as quickly as they could. Due to the need for speed, Sango hadn't even objected when Miroku leaped onto Kirara behind her. Of course, if she felt his hand on her butt at all during the flight, she'd have Kirara dump him quickly. Shippo hung onto Inu-Yasha's sleeve, squished between the demon's back and Kagome's arm. Myoga rode on Kirara's head.  
  
"Can't you sense the sword anywhere?" Inu-Yasha snarled up at Kagome for the fifth time.  
  
"No!" she yelled. "Anyway, it's your sword, why can't you sense it?!"  
  
He growled again. "Why should I? You're the one who's a reincarnated priestess! You're supposed to do those things. Kikyo could!"  
  
Kagome couldn't believe it. Here they were, in grave danger if Sesshomaru ever got his striped hand on the sword, and he was fighting with her. And, of all times, mentioning Kikyo. That jerk! Fine then. He could die. "SIT!" she shrieked.  
  
WHAM.  
  
"Kagome!" shouted Sango, leaping lightly of Kirara in midair. "What was that for? Come on, we have to find the sword."  
  
Miroku went over and slapped Inu-Yasha on the head with his staff. "You shouldn't fight with women like that! It isn't right."  
  
"Oh, yeah?" Inu-Yasha sneered in reply. "And I suppose that patting their asses is?"  
  
He got smacked again as Kagome yelled, "Kikyo could do it, but so what? Kikyo's dead now. She isn't even around here. You want her to go find your stupid sword, then go find her yourself!" And she stormed off to a rock a little ways away and sat down in a sulk.  
  
Predictably, everyone began yelling at the same time.  
  
"Kagome!" shouted Inu-Yasha, "get your ass back over here!"  
  
"You demon!" Miroku snapped at him, banging him once again with his staff. "That is no way to treat a woman! You don't yell at them like that!"  
  
Ssango tried, "Please guys, just stop arguing so we can find the sword."  
  
"She can't! The useless bitch."  
  
"How dare you say that to Kagome-sama!"  
  
"I can say whatever the hell I want to her!"  
  
"Stop it!" cried Shippo desperately. "You're making her unhappy!"  
  
"Kagome-sama!"  
  
"Who gives a damn?!"  
  
"Come on guys, just shut up and search!"  
  
"Kagome-sama, you're the only one who can do this. Please, try."  
  
"And what are you, monk, chopped liver? You can sense things too. Give it a shot and forget about her."  
  
"I can't do it as well as Kagome-sama."  
  
"Enough with the Kagome-samas!"  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Everyone, including Kagome and Shippo, turned to stare at Sango. The demon hunter was breathing hard, her face red with anger. Kirara, still big, glowered behind her. Sango drew her sword and pointed it at Inu-Yasha's face. He took a step backwards, in spite of himself.  
  
"You," said Sango levelly, "will shut up now. And you," she pointed the sword at Kagome, who gulped, "will stop pouting. Now come on, everyone," she continued, sheathing her sword (and hearing the collective sighs of relief), "let's settle this with the one who deserves it."  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Inu-Yasha suspiciously  
  
Sango pointed her hand at a pair of certain cat-demons who were fighting to the death just fifty yards away from them.  
  
---------------------------  
  
A/N: Bear with me, peoples! ::Voice echoes in empty room:: A-hem, if anyone has questions, comments, or corrections, please e-mail me at dragongirl453@yahoo.com. Thank you! 


	7. Catfight

Author's Note: This means thoughts.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Nekoiya winced away from Tsume's mad attack. Her opponent smiled evilly and clenched her fist, her claws red with blood. Tsume's hair had come out of its bun, and proved to be dirty and unwashed. Nekoiya wrinkle her nose as the stench floated across to her. In that moment of distraction, Tsume lunged and sliced her stomach. Nekoiya grunted and reached for her sword.  
  
"Ha, not as confident as you used to be, eh, Nekoiya?" sneered Tsume. She wiped her dirty claws on her equally (if not more so) dirty kimono, but only succeeded in slicing through the thin fabric. Her eyes narrowed. "You don't think you can take me on without your precious weapons. Shame on a demon, I say."  
  
Nekoiya looked at the other demon in disgust. "Shut up. You're a shame, too, walking around that dirty. Come on, don't you groom at all?"  
  
Tsume scratched her head, dislodging fleas. "Oh, I think you're one to talk about grooming, Nekoiya. Look at you. All decked up in assassin finery. It's hard to remember that we were all lost kittens back then."  
  
"Not hard when I look at you," Nekoiya muttered. She shook herself. Dammit, I can't believe her insults are getting to me. I've lost my control. Concentrate! "Well? Let's see how good your claws are against my sword."  
  
"Oh, hell, if she dies, the master will never forgive me," said Jaken to himself. Then he thought a bit. "But if he trusted Tsume with the sword, then it doesn't matter who brings it to him. Why, I could even bring it myself!" He looked at the Tetsusaiga, lying innocently on the ground, for all in the world a simply, rusty human sword. Then he remembered Nekoiya's gloves.  
  
Nekoiya had remembered her gloves, too. She attacked Tsume viciously, driving her rival against a tree. But Tsume wasn't out of tricks yet. She sliced through the trunk, then darted around to the other side and pushed it in Nekoiya's direction. Nekoiya sliced it into six pieces just as Tsume shot out and grabbed the Tetsusaiga.  
  
A wild scream echoed around the area. Tsume clutched her hand and stared at the ghostly flames on it. Then she looked back at the sword, lying innocently on the grass. She glared at Nekoiya, and then looked back at the sword.  
  
It wasn't there.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Short chapter, eh? Don't worry, next one'll finish this story up. 


	8. Tricked, but Successful

Author's Note: This is the last chapter for Cat Tricks!! I hope y'all enjoyed it. . .I sure did. I left it open for a sequel. . .if you want one. Please tell me! *This* means italics.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
Nekoiya stared, too. Then she looked up, and saw a familiar white-haired figure clipping the Tetsusaiga to his belt. A snarl escaped her lips.  
  
"I guess you're too late," said Inu-Yasha smugly. "I got it back. *And* some Shikon shards, to boot."  
  
"Feh!" snapped Nekoiya. She made a jerking motion with her hand, and there was a burning smell from Inu-Yasha's cloak. He reached inside and brought out four smoldering lumps of wood, then snarled in rage and threw them into the grass.  
  
"A spell of illusion!" Miroku whispered. Shippo, riding on his shoulder, hopped off to peer at the wood chips.  
  
Tsume glanced at the group behind her, and then back to her enemy. "Looks like you've lost, Nekoiya," she smirked. "You've lost the sword. Ha. Ha ha ha." And then, to everybody's discomfort, she started laughing hysterically.  
  
"What's with her?" Kagome shout-whispered across to Nekoiya.  
  
"She's crazy," came the answer.  
  
"That explains it," observed Myoga.  
  
They all stood staring at Tsume, and then Inu-Yasha drew his sword. Tsume abruptly stopped laughing to gaze at the long shining blade. Inu-Yasha pointed the sword at Nekoiya.  
  
"You're going to die," he said, and leaped.  
  
"Yeah, you're going to die!" shrieked Tsume, and attacked Nekoiya also.  
  
"I wonder what we should do," said Shippo thoughtfully.  
  
"Help!" yelled Nekoiya.  
  
"SIT!" hollered Kagome.  
  
"Air Rip!" said Miroku, taking off the prayer beads. Everything in front of him began to be sucked into the tunnel in his hand.  
  
"Sit!" yelled Kagome again, effectively stopping Inu-Yasha from flying into the hole.  
  
"Dammit, can't you find a less painful way to do that?!" he shouted.  
  
"If you want to die, then die. No? Sit!"  
  
"Hyaah!" said Tsume, throwing a small box into Miroku's hand. He closed his hellhole immediately, feeling evil power from it. The box fell to the ground and exploded, letting out a cloud of red smoke that covered everything and smelled sickly like blood. When the cloud disappeared, the gang discovered that the two cats had run off.  
  
"Sit!" said Kagome a fourth time as Inu-Yasha began to give chase.  
  
"But. . ."  
  
Sango slammed her boomerang down by his head. "They didn't harm us. You even got your sword back. So shut up and sit down - pun intended."  
  
  
  
"Gomen nasai, Sesshomaru-sama," said Nekoiya, kneeling before the demon. "I failed in my duty to you."  
  
"You didn't even kill him?" asked Sesshomaru in a plaintive voice, looking vaguely at a vase next to him. "Bad." He reached out and crushed the vase with one hand. "Now you're dead and you can't fail me any more."  
  
Nekoiya and Jaken glanced at each other.  
  
Sesshomaru slid further down in his chair, muttering to himself. "I hope Tsume comes back soon," he said aloud. "I have further use for her."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
So, yeah, that was my story! That's the end of Cat Tricks. Like I said, I'm open to sequel ideas. E-mail me at dragongirl453@yahoo.com or tell me in a review. Bye-bye!! 


End file.
